The Hungry Games - Popularity Gangrape
by Lordtoxicchippo243
Summary: It's popular vs. unpopular in a game of dodgeball, and Mr. Enter is the coach!
**Disclaimer: This story was written for comedic purposes so please don't take it seriously.**

Coconut Fred: *building a statue and making extremely loud noises*

Bingo: Fred can you pipe down please

Coconut Fred: Don't worry Bingo I just finished my statue of Mr. Greenrind made out of Lincoln Logs, used condoms, toothpaste and various metal objects

Mr. Greenrind: *walks by* what bullshit is this?

Coconut Fred: Yo there dawg what's poppin Mr.G?

Mr. Greenrind: Fred WTF IS THIS IT LOOKS UNSTABLE AS FUCK

Coconut Fred: Just go inside homeboy you'll like it

Mr. Greenrind: *walks inside but the statue crumbles on him*

Later at the hospital

Mr. Greenrind: *has just died*

Coconut Fred: NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY (N word) HAS JUST DIED

Bingo: Fred first of all stop with the slang it's cancer and two like everyone else will respawn in the next episode

Coconut Fred: Still I still shall avenge him by going to high school and learning to be a real builder

Bingo: That's the dumbest thing I have ever herd

At high school

Fred: Hi everybody did you know that getting cancer causes cancer

Toxicanvil: Fred this gym class

Mr enter: *blows a whistle* LISTEN UP YOU DIRTBAGS TODAY WERE PLAYING DODGEBALL AND IT'S POPULAR VS UNPOPULAR

Chippy: Why?

Mr enter: BECAUSE THESE WRITERS LOVE PUSHING CRUELTY IN YOUR SHITTY FACES

Team Popular: Buck Cluck,Zecora,Lucy,Chloe,Bowser,Toxicanvil,Patrick,03bgood Jared,Bomb Omb and Sandra

Team Unpopular: Chicken Little,Chippy,Chuck,Blythe,Milo,Timmy,Meg,Eric Feeble and Fred

Blythe: Why the fuck do I always get on the shitty teams

Zecora: Have you seen your toy sales there plumbing harder then a boat that failed

Blythe: Will fuck you at least my show has a decent fanbase

Zecora: That's something I already knew but yeah that is true

Mrenter: Oh btw if I see any hint of mean spirtness YOUR ASS IS GRASS *blows his whistle*

Chicken Little: DAD YOU GOT TO HELP ME WITH THIS GAME THIS ONE TIME

Buck Cluck: *sighs* sorry son but no *throws a ball at him so hard that it breaks his skull killing him*

Mr Enter: BUCK YOU FUCKING PRICK YOU FUCKING KILLED YOUR OWN SON YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Buck Cluck: Listen he was mistake i'll wear protection next tine

Mr Enter: *shoots Buck with his atrocity beams*

03bgood: hey Jared

Jared: What?

03bgood: SAY GOODNIGHT MOTHERFUCKER *hits him with a ball*

Sandra: 03BGOOD HE WAS OUR TEAM MEMBER

03bgood: Listen here's why I despise The Oblongs

French Narrator: One intolerable and illogical rant on The Oblongs later

Milo: I'M FUCKING DONE *drinks bleech and dies*

Lucy: HEY BLOCKHEAD

Blythe: Me?

Lucy: No Chuck

Charlie Brown: WHAT DONE YOU WANT!?

Lucy: Try to kick this football while we play dodgeball of you do i'll never insult you forever

Charlie Brown: No *throws it Lucy* I'M SICK OF THE SHIT YOU THROWN IN MY FACE

Mr enter: Chuck take a break I'M THE ONE WHO DEALS WITH UNLIKABLE BITCHES NOT YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT

Squidward: Grrrrrrr how can this retarded game get any worst

Coconut Fred: Hello Squid Jello

Squidward: *sighs* not this fucker

Coconut Fred: You know when i'm sad I just smile untill it hurts X3

Squidward: BRB *gets out a sign that says please run me over and sits in the streets*

Coconut Fred: Well I guest he's being a pussy

Mr Enter: SHUT THE FUCK UP FRED NO WANTS TO SEE THE SHIT YOU THROWN IN MY FUCKING FACD AFTER WATCHING THIS FUCKING SHOW

Meg: You know fred if you actually threw a god damn ball that would be helpful

Toxicanvil: *throws a ball at Meg* YES FINALLY HIT SOMEONE

Mr Enter: YOUR HIT MEG WAY TO MEAN SPIRTLY

Meg: But it's just a bloody nose and it's tamed confirmed to the stuff my dad does

Toxicavnil: Exactly

Mr Enter: EMILY GO WATCH THIS TAPE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT YOUR DOING IS WRONG

Bowser: *gets an idea* Instead of balls i'll use fireballs

Chloe: that's what she said

Bowser: *burns Chloe's face*

Chloe: I HATE IT WHEN MY PERFECTION IS RUINED

Eric: THAT'S IT NOW THERE FIREBALLS HOW CAN THIS GAME GET ANY WORST!?

Chippy: Hey Eric Maria called she soled your house on Craigslist to buy Booze

Eric: *choked to death on his stress vine*

Bowser: Now where the ass-burgers is Bomb Omb

Mr Enter: BOWSER YOU DID SOMETHING I DON'T LIKE

Bowser: What did I do?

Mr Enter: IDK BUT STILL TAKE A BREAK

Patrick: *holds Bomb Omb* what do I do with this

Chloe: FUCKING END THE LIVING ASS-BURGERS OUT ME OF

Patrick: *throws it and it kills almost everyone*

Mr Enter: FUCK IT ZECORA WINS SINCE HER SHOW IS THE ONLY GOOD THING I HAD TO DEAL WITH I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE SHIT YOU THROWN IN MY FACE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY *leaves*

Fred: So I failed the deceased *cries*

Bingo: FRED HE WILL COME BACK IN THE NEXT EPISODE

Fred: In that case *kills himself*


End file.
